Second Chance: An Asya FF
by Princessperfect1997
Summary: Love is blind. My very first FF
1. Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Wedding

The best clothes a women can wear are the arms of the man she loves.

Chapter 1: An unfortunate wedding

Zoya was trying to wear her bridal attire. She was in the makeup room all alone with only her makeup woman helping her. Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought of Meira's marriage. Her older sister had all hassle and bustle. She wished that the unfortunate accident had not taken place last week. She still got visions about it. She would not even have worn this red lehenga for another 2 years. But now she had to. Her uncle was getting married to some Khan. She had never met him, spoken to him or seen a picture. All she knew was that he had a lot of money. This was what she needed.

"I have to do this for Akira." Zoya thought looking over to the cradle where a little girl was fast asleep. Akira was her daughter from wedlock. No one knew this but, everyone thought that she was her daughter from an old marriage except for her sister. She had moved to India from New York. Her family was angry with her for not telling them about the marriage. But were deeply saddened on knowing that their son-in-law had passed away(Meira's Lie)

"Bhaijaan, Aap ko na aaj blue pehnana padega. Aap toh har din kala hi pehente ho." Chimed Najma.

Asad just nodded, he was deep in thought. He was going to marry a girl who already had a child with another man. Her family had died in a car crash the previous week. Now, she had no one and needed help looking after her child, her uncle had said. His mother had immediately accepted the proposal. He had come back home after five years and a wedding had already been arranged. He had come back to tell his mom about his love, Tannu. But his mom was so busy that she barely had time to smile when he came home.

Zoya was being led down stairs by a girl in yellow color ghagra. The man was seated already and the qazi was already waiting. She could not see anything properly because of the dupaatta. She was seated behind a veiled surrounding and someone else place Akira in her hands.

Asad was trying to see the girl through the veil but he could not. He was slightly unsettled on seeing the bundle in the girl's hands.

"Kya Aapko yeh Nikaah qubool hai?" qazi asked.

Asad said Qubool…(before he said anything else his mom and sister said "hai" and unfortunately for him, he blindly repeated it.

A few seconds later when he heard a softer "qubool hai" did he realize his mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Night

Chapter 2: Wedding Night

Zoya was taken to her new room by Najma, her sister-in-law. Najma's stepsister Nikhat was carrying Akira who like an angel was smiling and playing with her hair. They had shifted Akira's cradle to the room that she was sharing with her husband. The two sisters were teasing her and giggling her heads off while she kept silent. The room was decorated with roses. They helped her settle onto the bed the way new brides do. For today Akira was sleeping with Nikhat and Najma.

Asad entered the room filled with candles lit. He knew that this would have been Najma's idea. He did not know how to tell his new wife that this would be an arrangement for six months after which he would divorce her and marry Tannu. He saw a girl dressed in red sitting on his bed with a veil around his face. He slowly moved towards the bed and removed her veil and looked into a face he knew very well.

"Zoya!"He said.

She was dumbstruck. She had not seen this face for the past 2 years and had hoped on not seeing it ever again."Tum". His phone rang, it showed "Jaan". He picked up the phone and Tannu yelled at him for not calling and slammed the phone down before he could say anything.

Zoya could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the caller id and remembered her number had been saved as jaan. She quickly got up from the bed and went to the washroom to change into her nightwear. When she came out Asad was staring out of the window. She quickly crossed the room and left through the door in search of Akira.

Asad heard the door close with a click and knew Zoya had left the room. He remembered 5 years ago, how he had met Zoya at a party. She had been wearing a baby pink dress that floated around her like clouds. Her hair was flowing down her back. It was love at first sight. They had dated for two long and happy years. But the day before he proposed to her, she showed her true colors. She said nasty things about his mother and family. She had told him that they were characterless.

Asad gritted his teeth at the final memory. He too had insulted her that day of having no character and living in his house as his mistress. This broke her and three days later, she left for India.

Zoya was sitting in the garden of the Khan Villa. She was enveloped in the memories of the past. She remembered how her cousin, Tannu had threatened to tell her parents about Asad if she did not leave him. Few weeks after she left him, did she realize that a part of Asad had joint with her in the form of the bundle sleeping in her arms, Akira.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to NY

Chapter 3: Back to New York

"Asad, when are you and Zoya going back to New York." Asked Dilshad.

"Zoya?"

"Ha Asad, you have to take her and choti with you."

"What I have to take that b**** with me" thought Asad. "Tomorrow"

Zoya in the meantime was struggling with Akira trying to feed her heard this and thought "Allah Miya, I did not want to go."

Next Day[At the airport]

"We will miss you Zoya Bhabhi, Ammi nahi ah sakti warna who bhi ye hi kahti. Choti ka khyal rakna." "Bhaijaan, Zoya ka madad karna." Najma kept blabbering with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Asad helped through her immigration, then passed everything to Zoya including the address of his apartment and left. Zoya burdened with all the luggage and Akira was struggling throughout the journey.

At the apartment

Zoya walked through all the rooms that were familiar to her. Nothing had changed except for the pictures, all were filled with Tannu and Asad. Asad had given her a room in the house and had left to meet "his Tannu" as he had put it. Esmeralda, their maid was cleaning the apartment and peeking at her.

Finally, she could not control her curiosity.

She asked "Ma'am, Akira is your and Asad's daughter right." Zoya went pale.

Esmeralda made her sit down and she poured out the whole story. Esmeralda realized that Zoya needed her help. She wiped Zoya's tears and assured her that she would help her.

Esmeralda went to her room and made a phone call.

Asad told Tanveer about his predicament.

"Who is this new girl? I will kill her. Zoya was easy but a girl with a kid is going to be difficult." Tanveer fumed.

"Where is the girl sleeping?" "I gave another room." "Good" "Guess who the girl is?".

At that moment

"Asad" a voice called out.

"Ammi?"

"Najma was coming here for an interview, so I thought I would come. Surprise." "Yeh kaun hai?"

"Hello Aunty, I am Asad's colleague, Tanveer."

"Pleased to meet you, beta."(not. Chudale meri bacchi say pati chura rahe ho tum.-Dilshad thought)

"Ok Asad, I will come to your house tomorrow to meet your wife."

"Ok Tanveer"


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Again

Chapter 4: Meeting Again

"ma, aki wan hug"

Zoya feels a tug at the end of the skirt she is wearing and looks down to see her child look up expectantly at her. At the same moment she hears the door open and sees her ammi and Asad walk in.

"Ammi, aap yahan?"

Dilshaad envelopes her daughter in a hug. "Najma ka interview hai, she is staying in the college hostel while I thought I would stay here."

Esmeralda walks up to Asad and says "Sir, the house has only one guest room and ma'am and your child are using it,where will Dilshaad ma'am stay?"

"Kya Zoya, you are not staying in the same room as Asad?"

"Nahi Ammi, it is because Choti ko raat mein rone ka addad hai and Asad has to go for work in the morning."

"So, Aki is Asad's daughter also. He should also look after her and suffer the difficulties of parenthood."

Asad spoke up, 'Esmeralda, shift Zoya's items to my room"

"Yes Sir"

Zoya got up to go to the park with Akira and Asad went into his room. Dilshaad and Esmeralda hugged each other.

"Esme, good that you called me. Now we have to get Asad and Zoya together. But if Zoya and Asad broke up two years ago, is Akira Asad's daughter?"

"That I don't know" Esmeralda replied.

**At the park:**

Zoya was sitting in the park when all of a sudden she heard someone calling her.

"Zo!"

"Ayaan, tum?"

"Yes me, I am our college's new principle."

A girl comes from behind. She is walking extremely slowly as she is pregnant. "Ayaan, what is this, you just run off seeing your friend leaving me behind."

"Humeira, u? So eventually you married Ayaan huh."

"Yes Zo, anyways heard that you married Asad. Is he as hot as he was in college?"

Zoya starts crying and Ayaan and Humeira sit on either side of her. Ayaan takes Akira into his lap and asks why she was crying. Zoya shares with her best friend and stepsister about her and Asad's relationship.

" I knew it. Uss chudale ne tum dono ke pyaar bara kahani par buri nazar dali hongi. Didi apne pehle kyun nahi bataye." Said Humeira.

According to this story, Humeira and Zoya know that they are stepsisters from college but Humeira is an orphan and Zoya's parents are not willing to take her in."

Ayaan jabs Humeira on the hand and signals towards Zoya. Humeira leans forward and hugs her.

"What are you doing?" Zoya asks.

" I know Aapi, about Meira di and the rest of them. I am there for you."

"Kaise? I haven't spoken to you in the past 2 years."

" Naina was in India when accident took place. She told me."

"Oh."

Humeira looks at the clock. "Arey Zoya, it is 9pm. You and my niece ought to get home before Asad comes in search of you."

Zoya sighs "He won't."

But she and Akira head home.

**At home:**

Lights are all out. Zoya slowly tiptoes to her new room with Akira in her hand. She opens the door and slowly gets in.

"Ma, why has everyone slept? Papa also sleep." Chimed Akira

"You can meet anyone you want, lover, boyfriend…..whenever you want I don't care. But only during the day. If not ammi will get suspicious, I know that you don't care about my mother." A voice came through the shadows.

This filled tears in Zoya's eyes. "He does not even trust me."

"Papa, will you put me to bed?" Akira asked.

But no reply came. Zoya placed Akira in the cradle and went to lie down herself.

**In the morning**

Asad felt someone's arms around him and a head on his chest. He looked down and saw his Zoya sleeping next to him. He was observing her as she slept. When he remembered how much he hated her.

"B*****, she left me and had a child with another man. Her cousin was only there for me. To comfort him and love him, his Tannu."

He pushes Zoya off and she wakes up with a start. When she sees where she was lying down. She mumbles some excuses and rushes to the washroom.

(A doorbell rings)

Asad goes and opens the door. Tanveer is standing there in a black attire.

"Hey Jaan" She leans and kisses him on the lips. "Today we are going for the party right?"

She saunters to Asad's room and opens the door. At the same time, Zoya opens the bathroom door and comes out.

"Tum?" exclaims Tanveer


	5. Chapter 5: The party and after………

Chapter 5: The party and after…

"How the hell is she here?"

"She is my wife by law."

"What?"

Asad then explains the whole situation to Tanveer in his study.

"I will pick you in the evening." Tanveer says and leaves.

**Tanveer's house's**

"Shit she is back." I have to do something tonight to make Asad mine."

Tanveer removes a vial of some solution from her drawer.

"I will make Asad mine and only mine."

**Asad's Apartment**

"Ammi, I am going for Rahul's party in Golden Palace Hotel."

"Take Zoya with you. I will take care of Akira. Stay at the hotel. It is far from home."

"Allah Miyan, pls say no Asad." Thought zoya.

"Teek hai"

_In the evening_

Tanveer ring the bell. Asad opens the door with Zoya by his side in a red gown. Tanveer starts getting angry but keeps quiet.

In the car, Asad and Tanveer sit in front with Zoya quietly at the back with Tanveer kissing Asad after every few seconds and Asad flirting with her. Zoya has tears running down her eyes.

**Golden Palace Hotel**

"Here are the room keys. Stay there. I am going to the party with Tannu." Asad told Zoya

Zoya sadly goes to the room and Asad and Tanveer goes to the club.

After sometime…..

"My head is feeling heavy….I should go to the room. Where is Tannu? I can't take it any longer. I will leave and apologize to her tomorrow."

Asad goes to his room. Meanwhile Tanveer is too busy pleasing another guy using her feminine qualities. "Has Asad taken the drink….ah who cares"

_Back in Asad and Zoya's Hotel suite_

Zoya is looking out of the window when suddenly a pair of strong arms grab her around her waist.

"Jaan, why did you leave me? I loved you so much."

"Asad?"

" Now I will teach you a lesson after all you are my wife." He slowly unzips her gown and throws it to the side and kisses her on her lips and…..(and you can imagine what happened next)

In the morning

Zoya is sour after all the night's activity. Asad has already left the room. She hears the door open. She sees Tanveer standing near the bed with a smirk.

"So asad showed you what you are worth?" She asked with a smirk. "You know Zoya I feel bad for you, but who asked you to come back. Don't think I don't know whose child Akira is. Now to finish you."

She beats Zoya using a lamp in the head. Zoya who was not expecting was shocked and was losing a lot of blood. Tanveer moves out of the room.

**Hotel Carpark**

Asad's phone starts ringing. He picks up the phone

"Haan ammi, kya hua?"

"Beta, is Zoya with you. Akira is being taken to the hospital."

"Kyun?"

"Are Beta, Akira fainted aura ab hum use hospital le ja rahe hain."

Asad quickly goes back to the reception collects the spare key and goes to the room. There he sees Zoya lying unconscious with the phone by her side and a lot of blood around her. He calls the emergency number and an ambulance arrives quickly to take Zoya.

**At hospital**

Zoya is taken to the ICU and operated on. Dilshaad, Ayaan and Humeira are there. Akira is in another room being treated.

Doctor comes out of Akira's room.

"Ma'am, do you know anyone with O positive blood group?"

"Haan, Asad."

"Sir, can you come with me?"

"Why what is wrong? What is her blood group?"

"Her blood group is O+. But our blood bank does not have it."

Doctor takes the blood and pumps it into Akira's body.

"You know Sir, are u sure that you are not her father. Your DNA strands are so similar."

Meanwhile Zoya's doctor comes out.

"I think we have saved her. She is conscious now. You may go meet her."

Asad goes into the room. He wanted answers.

Zoya is lying down and looks very pale.

"Asad, I want to tell you something."

"Jaan, Zoya what happened to you?" Tanveer had just entered the room.

A doctor comes in and "Mr Khan, could you please get these medicines."

"Yes doctor, Tannu look after Zoya for me."

Asad leaves the room. Tannu turns to Zoya.

"Are Zoya darling, look what I did to you, now you have just few hours left. No one will ever know that I threatened you into leaving Asad and that Akira is his child as well. Don't worry humeira will look after Akira and I will be a good wife for Asad. Bye Zoya."

Asad walks through the door, eyes ablaze.

"Tanveer get out. I never want to see you near my family again. I heard everything."

He pushed Tanveer out of the room.

"I am telling you, I will come back." Threatened Tanveer.

In the meantime, Zoya had drifted back into a state of unconsciousness. Doctors quickly came. Asad left the room for them to work. After sometime a doctor came out and asked Asad to accompany him to the room to meet Zoya.

Zoya who is sitting there with a bandage around her head stared at him in a weird way.

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6: 10 yrs leap

Hey guys,

I did not like the previous chapter 6 that I wrote. Hence I am writing again. Let me tell you something Zoya is only 15 when she had Akira and Asad was 16. Now when they marry and accident takes place they are 16 and 17 respectively. Akira is 2. Slight modification in age has been made to make Zoya and Asad young at the same time Akira a teen. So the age diff. may not be equal. After 10 yrs jump, Zoya is only 26 and Asad is 27 ad Akira is 14. We need to make Akira a lot rebellious that's why.

Rgds,

IZZY

"Who are you?" These words repeated again and again in Asad's head. These were the words Zoya told before she fainted.

**Zoya's Mind**

"Mama?"

"Yes Beta, please find your sister. I lost you and her once. Find her for ma."

"Ma, what happened to her, what does she look like?"

"Zoya wake up, this is your doctor Rain speaking to you wake up?"

**In Room**

"I hate you, B****! Curse you I need to find her." Hearing this Asad rushed into Zoya's room. The doctor was trying to control her. But Zoya was acting insane. They tranquilize Zoya.

Doctor comes out and calls Asad to her cabin.

"Mr. Khan, I am afraid your wife is in a state of lunacy. A part of her brain has been damaged. We will have to admit her to our asylum. We need your signature on some sheets. Asad just blankly signs on some sheets. He has lost all his sense. He feels broken. He exits the room and books a ticket to Los Angeles. He leaves his family and Akira.

Meanwhile Tanveer pays the doctor for her work and sends Zoya to London to Howard University. They had injected Zoya with some kind of poison that made her act like that. They had also given her some medicines to erase her memory about the past.

Dilshaad and Najma are upset over the loss of both Asad and Zoya. But pull together to look after Akira. They take her and return to India.

**10 years later**

**Delhi**

"Bua, I have a party to go to on Saturday at Priya's house. May I go? All big stars and businessmen are coming. Even Zara will be there. I so badly want to meet her."

"No Akira, you can't. What will your dadi say? I am telling you no. It's an adults only party. I don't know how Priya's parents are letting her attend." Najma retaliated.

"Dadi is dead."

"Akira, she was my mother, talk properly."

"You watch how I go." Thought Akira to herself.

**London**

A girl is shown getting up in a mansion.

"Zoya Ma'am, your bubble bath is ready. Even Zara's."

"Thanks Alice."

The girl gets out of the bed and calls out "Di, get up we have shoot today and we have to pack to go to India also. Nik jeeju will pick you and me in an hour."

Then you see another girl mirror image getting up from the bed.

"Ok Zo, tell Nik that I will be ready."

(Yup readers Zoya found her sister. Sorry guys she does not remember her past. So no Asad is not around.)

_An hour later_

A Mercedes picks the twin sisters and drops them at a set. Zoya and Zara are models for many famous companies. They print money and lead a life of Aish aur araam. All companies want them. The sisters are famous in the ads industry. Zo found Zara at her college in Howard as they were both studying media there. It was recognition at first sight. Since then they have been together. The only way to distinguish them is their eyes. Zara has blue circles around her pupils while Zoya has grey ones.

**Los Angeles**

"Sir, you have an invitation to Mr. Pai's party. Shall I accept it?"

"Yes Piyali, it is a good way to get the deal accept it. Book tickets for you and me."

_Later at lunch time_

"P, you are so lucky, Asad sir is taking you as his escort. I wish he took me once. Maybe he fancies you?"

"No, T he does not but I will work my Jalwa on him when we go for the party."

"Best of luck, P"

**At Pai's house**

" Siddiqui sisters, this is your suite for your stay." Priya told the two celeb siblings.

Zoya inquired who was living across.

"Oh Mr. Khan, my dad's client,is staying are staying there."

"Isn't he the one whom I and Zo are going to work with after signing a deal with your dad?"

"Yes, Zara didi, he is the one."

**At the Party**

Zoya notices a girl of around 14 holding a glass of wine with a man's hand around her waist. She storms up to the girl and picks the wine from her and throws it on the floor. Akira is shocked.

"Who do you think you are to throw my wine like that?"

"You are under aged to drink alcohol."

"Oh really, you are not my mother. Mad woman."

At that moment Zara and Nik join Zoya. They pull her away.

"What do you think you were doing Zo?"

Zoya could not explain. She just felt she was doing the right thing. Zara and Nik leave to have her thoughts processed.

Meanwhile Asad was standing in the balcony talking to the stars like how Zoya used to. He regrets losing touch with his family especially his daughter. When he had gone to Lucknow, they had already left that house. Now he did not know where they were. He was lost in his thoughts. P comes there.

"Asad lets go inside and dance"

"Piyali, I am not in a mood."

"Jaan, how long will you run from me after all I am Tannu's stepsister. She may be dead but I am very much alive.

(Tanveer died in a plane accident, 3 yrs prior)

P goes inside and speaks to a waiter.

Asad is in the balcony when he sees a girl and a guy kissing. The girl looks around and he sees Zoya. He is heartbroken. He is about to rush out of the balcony when he sees two teenagers in a bedroom across about to go beyond the limits. Something makes him run in the room's direction. He goes there and enters the room. There the girl and guy are about to get intimate. He drags the girl out and yells at her for doing the same mistake he did.

Akira is shocked a random man had just dragged her out of a room and was yelling at her about repeating his mistakes.

"What ur f***ing problem? It is my life and you are not my dad. Why am I getting parent like figures today when I want to be free?"

Asad drags the girl to his car.

"You pervert, where are you taking me?" the girl punched him.

"Your house?"

"Aage se right?"

Asad drops her and tells her not to make such mistakes. Akira is shocked by the man's behavior.

**Akira's House**

Najma yells at her for going to the party. She yell at her even more about what uncle Pai called and told her. About the wine and the bedroom incident.

**Back at the Party**

Zoya and Asad both get heavily drunk due to very different reasons. Asad is upset over Zoya's betrayal whereas Zoya drank Asad's spiked drink (spiked by Piyali).

Asad goes to his room and leaves the room door unlocked. Zoya accidently goes to his room and locks the door. Both of them share some drunken moments together and fall asleep next to each other. Meanwhile Zara and P are worries about their respective persons.

**Next Day**

Asad wakes up first and goes to the washroom without seeing Zoya in the folds of his blanket. Zoya then gets up, thinking that she slept in the wrong room, she leaves the room after fixing her clothes.

Pai and Asad seal the deal and agree to start working from the following week. Zoya and Zara to seal their modeling deal.

**The Following Week**

**Siddiqui Mansion**

"Di, I am not feeling well, you go for shoot."

"Lekin Zo, we have to go."

"Fine I will come."

**Akira's Flat**

" Bua, I am going to start my holiday job from today onwards."

"Where?"

" At Pai Fashion House."

" What are you doing?"

"Apparently I am supposed to wait upon Miss Zoya and Zara Siddiqui. Cool na?"

"Fine go. But no more nonsense like last week."

"Teek hai Bua."

**At Fashion House**

Zoya is really ill and has puked around 10 times on their way to the sets. Zara is worried.

"Ok girls, the ad is about this new clothing that Mr. Khan wants to bring into the industry. There are two pieces. Try it on."

The girls wear it and come. They are posing on the stairs when Zoya feels dizzy and faints into Zara's arms. The crew carries Zoya into their sick bay and lay her on the bed. Being a star, they immediately take her to a hospital.

**At the hospital**

"Congratualtion Zoya, you are going to be a mother."

Zoya feels a sting on her cheek.

"How could you Zo?" Zara yells. "Who the hell did you sleep with?"

"I don't know."

She feels another sting. Her jeeju had slapped her.


	7. Chapter 7: The last chapter

Chapter 7

"You don't know. Let us kill the kid. It is only a week old."

"No."

"What no, Zo? What about your career? Who will marry you?" Shrieks Zara

"It is my baby. If you want you can go to hell. I promise you Di, I will get married in a week."

"Then fine, if you get married in a week you can keep the kid if not…."

"Fine"

They all leave the hospital and returns to sets. Zara shoots while Zoya watches. Asad watches Zoya and realizes that it was not her on the day kissing the guy but her sister. He sends one of the crew to call her to his cabin. She enters the cabin and sees many photos of her and Asad in various romantic settings.

Asad slowly puts his hands around her waist.

"I love you, Jaan"

She turns around and asks him to marry her for her child.

"Mr. Khan, will you marry me? It will be a contract and I will not have any relation with you after the kid is born. It will be a matter of 9 months maximum."

Asad is shocked yet agrees. Once again Asad will say Qubool hai without agreeing.

**A week later(back in London)**

Asad wakes up again to puking noises and a sister trying to calm her little one down

"I told you Zo, it is not worth it. Kill it right. There is only one week left. After that it is illegal."

"What sort of encouragement! Humph!" thought Asad.

Zoya slept with her sister as it was a marriage that gave her child a surname.

At the breakfast table, Zoya is practically slumped over her cereal bowl. At that moment the doorbell rings and Asad goes to open the door. Piyali is standing at the door with an envelope and a gleam. Asad takes her to his study. She starts crying.

"Asad, I need a place to stay. My nani's house here has been sold. I have nowhere to go. Please let me stay here."

Asad speaks to Zara and she agrees. Piyali is given a room in the mansion.

"Ab ayenge mazaa when I destroy Zoya and Asad just like my sister. I will make you proud Di."

Meanwhile Asad is looking for someone to look after Zoya while he and Zara are not at home.

At another corner of the world, Akira is packing her bag to run away with her boyfriend to London. Raj and she reach London but there he ditches her. She is scared to call Najma.

"What should I do now? Bua will kill me if I go home. I have to do something."

Akira is really upset. She sits on a bench and starts crying. At that time, Zara was coming after buying some chocolate ice cream for Zoya. She sees Akira and stops her car.

"Beta, why are you crying? Do you not have a place to go?"

"No, Zara didi. My boyfriend ditched me after reaching London."

"Its ok. You can stay in our house."

Zara takes her home. Akira tries to call Najma but no one picks up the phone.

**After 7 months **

Zara and Akira are very close. Asad and Zoya keep their distance. Piyali hates Akira as Akira prevents her from going near Asad. Zoya is heavily pregnant with twins and raves and rants at times like a mad woman. One day Akira goes into Asad's room to ask him about economic trends. There she sees many photos of her Bua, Dadi and Bua's bro. Asad comes into the room with some frames to frame the pictures.

"Asad uncle, who are these people?"

"This is me, my sister and mom. Why?"

"That is my bua and dadi."

"Akira?" Asad asks hopefully.

"Yes, you b*******. I am the very same Akira, you and that b**** of a mom ditched."

Asad could not handle his anger when Akira gives her a tight slap.

"Talk about your mother with more decency. She mentally died looking after you."

Asad then tells Akira their story. Akira is deeply touched and upset. She apologizes to Asad. He hugs her and forgives her.

Asad tells Piyali to leave the London branch as he is permanently shifting to London. He gives her the post of Manager at the LA brach and Piyali reluctantly leaves.

A week later

All are having food. Zoya still hasn't come down. Asad and Zara go in search of her while Nik and Akira are discussing her future after college. Zara and Asad go into the room and find that no one is there. Asad and Zara search all the rooms and finally go to Asad's room. There they see Zoya sprawled on the floor holding a frame. They quickly take her to the hospital

At the hospital

Akira, Asad, Zara and Nik are waiting outside OT.

"Who is the patient's husband? The children are fine. So is the patient. You may go in and meet her."

Asad, Akira and Zara go in.

"Asad, where is Tamatar?"

Asad and Akira were shocked. Zara was befuddled.

"Tamatar?"

"Yes Zara, my sister."

"Ma?"

"Akira, you have grown beta."

"What is going on?" inquires Zara.

"Di, aren't you going to hold Riyan?"

Asad tells Zara the entire story. They call Najma and tell her the good news. She yells at Akira for running away from home. She immediately books tickets to London.

Piyali hoping to stir some trouble sends the photos of Asad and Zoya together at the old party to the house. Asad sees the photo and realizes whose kids Zoya was carrying and that were his own.

40 yrs later

Asad and Zoya have passed away. Zara and Nik are alive. All the kids of the house except for Akira and her husband died in an accident. Their grandchildren on their twenties live in siddiqui mansion with Zara and Nik. Akira and Raj travel the world. Their daughter Myra is the princess among all the other princes Rahul, Rohan and Vivek.

Dear Readers,

Next we will have a story of Myra in a more Indian soap background. Her story will be shown but set in Delhi with her grandparents and brothers. It will be very diff. from this story.

Thanks,

Izzy


End file.
